Durmiendo con el enemigo
by jazzferix
Summary: él un hombre arogante y con sed de venganza y ella la mujer que avia matado a su hermano...Que pasara cuando el destino los una AU
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui les traigo mi primer finc quiero aclarar que la historia no es mia sino de la espectacular graham lynne.**

**bn espero q les guste sayo!**

**DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

**(Prologo)**

Sasuke uchiha era un guapísimo multimillonario griego para el que las mujeres eran solo un entretenimiento.

Sakura haruno estaba desesperada, sin hogar, sin trabajo y los rumores afirmaban que le había roto el corazón a un hombre.

Sasuke quería que pagara por ello y había encontrado la manera de vengarse, por su parte cuando Sakura se enteró de cuál era la intención de sasuke ya le había entregado su inocencia.

Así que hay estaba ella: todavía desesperada, con un hogar pero sin trabajo….. Y embarazada. Y por otro lado, sasuke: guapo, millonario y…. a punto de tener un hijo. Él había complicado la vida todavía más…...**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Sasuke uchiha se acercó a tsunade senju para darle el pésame por la pérdida de su único hijo, la mujer se apoyó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar como si le hubie ran arrancado el corazón.

Los demás presentes en aquella casa de Brighton miraron con curiosidad. Aquel hombre alto, fuerte, bronceado y de aspecto autoritario se parecía mu cho a... No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar allí? ¿Cómo iba a ir el magnate griego de la electrónica al funeral dé Naruto? Alguien se dio cuenta de que había una limusina en la calle y dos guardaespaldas esperando en la acera. Entonces, empezaron los cu chicheos.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Sasuke esperó a que tsunade se repusiera un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-¿Sigues empeñado en no manchar mi nom bre? -dijo tsunade levantando la cara. Sasuke se quedó impresionado del sufrimiento que vio refle jado en sus rasgos, antaño bonitos. Se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía tsunade por su hijo sobre pasaba al que había sentido por su padre, también fallecido-. Ahora ya da igual. Naruto se ha ido a un lugar donde mi pasado ya no puede avergon zarlo...

tsunade lo acompañó a un elegante estudio y sir vió dos copas. Siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora estaba ya demacrada, aparentaba más edad de los cincuenta años que tenía. Había sido la amante de su padre durante bastante tiempo y mu chos de los pocos recuerdos felices que Sasuke tenía de su infancia se los debía a ella y a naruto, que era cinco años más pequeño que él. Siempre lo había tratado como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo. Se convirtió en un estupendo jugador de polo al que las mujeres, y también los hom bres, adoraban. Hacía un año que Sasuke no lo veía.

-Lo han matado... -dijo tsunade.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Había oído que el acci dente de coche que había sufrido su hermano no había sido un accidente, sino un suicidio, y sabía que no había manera más dolorosa de perder a un ser querido. Sabía que tsunade necesitaba hablar y que escucharla era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en aquellos momentos.

-Me caía bien Sakura haruno... ¡Cuando conocí a esa arpía me cayó bien! -exclamó tsunade con amargura-. Me di cuenta de que naruto estaba enamorado de ella cuando dejó de contármelo todo. Aquello me dolió, pero tenía veinticuatro años, así que no dije nada.

-¿Sakura haruno? -repitió Sasuke

-¡Una niña rica y mimada que disfruta vol viendo locos a los hombres! En solo tres meses, naruto se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Luego, sin previo aviso ni justificación, ella se carisó de él. Lo dejó en una fiesta hace dos semanas... se presentó con otro... se rio de naruto... ¡Sus ami gos me lo han contado todo!

Tsunade hizo una pausa para tragar saliva con di ficultad.

-naruto le suplicó, pero ella ni se ponía al te léfono. El pobre no había hecho nada. No pudo soportarlo -sollozó tsunade-. ¡No podía dormir, así que se fue a dar una vuelta en coche en mitad de la noche y se estrelló contra una pared!

Sasuke la abrazó mientras pensaba con dis gusto en lo que le acababa de contar. Supuso que a una mujerzuela así no le habría costado manipu lar a naruto como si fuera de mantequilla.

-Me vas a odiar por lo que te voy a decir...

-No digas tonterías.

-naruto era tu hermanastro.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a tsunade a los ojos.

-No... es posible -dijo. No quería que fuese cierto, ya no podía hacer nada.

tsunade no podía parar de llorar y de justificarse. Sasuke la miró como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Nunca se lo había dicho a fugaku, su padre, porque sabía que era un hombre al que no le gustaba ver el nombre de su familia mezclado con escándalos.

-Si fugaku lo hubiera sabido, me habría obli gado a abortar. Lo dejé y me fui. Volví a los die ciocho meses y le dije que había tenido otra rela ción que no había ido bien. Supliqué... hasta que me aceptó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -le espetó Sasuke. En cuestión de segundos, la muerte de naruto había pasado de ser algo muy triste a ate nazarle, literalmente, el estómago. Sabía la res puesta a su pregunta. Sabía que tsunade no había dicho nada por miedo, porqué quería a su padre mucho más de lo que él la había querido nunca a ella.

-Te lo estoy contando porque quiero que hagas que Sakura haruno se arrepienta de haber nacido... -confesó tsunade con odio-. Eres uno de los hom bres más ricos del planeta. No me importa cómo lo hagas. Seguro que tienes contactos a los que les puedes pedir que la castiguen de alguna forma por lo que le ha hecho a naruto.

-No -murmuró Sasuke, un hombre de un metro noventa y cinco de ojos azabaches oscuro-. Soy un uchiha y tengo honor.

Minutos después, Sasuke salió de casa de tsunade sin hacer ni caso a los curiosos que lo mira ban. En la limusina, se sirvió un whisky doble. Estaba pálido. No dudaba de que tsunade le había contado la verdad. naruto... su hermano pe queño, al que solo había visto un par de veces en algún partido de polo en los últimos años. De ha berlo sabido, podría haberlo protegido de alguna manera. Desde luego, le podría haber enseñado cómo manejar a ese tipo de mujeres. ¿Acaso se habría enterado Sakura haruno de que, pese a su fama y a sus amigos ricos, naruto no tenía for tuna y vivía de lo que ganaba en el polo? ¿Acaso la adoración de perrito faldero la había aburrido? ¿Sería una mujer que coleccionaba hombres como trofeos?

Sintió una inmensa pena por tsunade, que, a pe sar de haber pasado muchos años en Grecia, no se había enterado de que un hombre no habla de cuestiones de honor con una mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Akira haruno miró por el escaparate de la biblioteca y se giró hacia su hija con furia.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene excusa- Sakura estaba pálida como una tiza y su pelo rosa brillaba como si estuviera en llamas.

-No te lo he pedido -murmuró-. Ya te he dicho que... todo el mundo comete errores... y yo co metí un error saliendo con naruto.

-Hay unas normas de comportamiento y las has roto todas -continuó su padre con dureza-. Me das vergüenza.

-Lo siento -contestó ella, dolida-. Lo siento... mucho.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no? Lo que no te puedo per donar es la vergüenza pública que le estás ha ciendo pasar a tu madrastra. Anoche, Alexis y yo teníamos que haber cenado con los Jurgen, pero cancelaron la cena con una excusa cualquiera. Todo el mundo dice que tu crueldad acabó literal mente con el joven senju y a nosotros nos em piezan a tratar como a apestados...

-Papá...

-Hannah Jurgen quería mucho a naruto, como mucha otra gente. alexis se llevó un disgusto de muerte cuando cancelaron la cena. ¡Desde que los detalles habían comenzado a filtrarse en la prensa, Alexis no dormía!

Pálida como la leche, Sakura desvió la mirada con un gran nudo en la garganta. Le podría decir que su joven y bella mujer, el centro de su uni verso, no dormía porque temía que la descubrie ran; pero, ¿qué derecho tenía a jugar a ser Dios con el matrimonio de su padre? ¿Qué derecho te nía a hablar y a destruir aquel matrimonio y la se guridad del hijo que iba a nacer?

-¿Crees que una mujer embarazada puede vivir así, viendo cómo sus amistades le dan la espalda porque tú te hayas convertido por méritos propios en una paria?

-Solo dejé a naruto. No hice nada más -con testó Sakuratemblando. No estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le hablara con tanta frialdad. Estaba tan dolida, que no encontraba las palabras para defenderse-. No soy culpable de su muerte -juró fervientemente-. ¡Tenía problemas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo!

-Esta mañana, Alexis se ha ido a la casa de campo a descansar -dijo su padre como si estu viese dictando una condena-. Quiero que vuelva a mi lado, donde debe estar, debo cuidarla. Por eso he tomado una decisión que, de hecho, tendría que haber tomado hace tiempo: voy a dejar de pa gar tus gastos y quiero que te vayas.

Sakurano pudo abrir la boca de la conmoción. La iban a arrojar a los lobos por culpa de su ma drastra. Miró con incredulidad al padre a quien había adorado desde la infancia, al padre a quien había intentado proteger y evitar dolor y humilla ción, a pesar de que su propia vida se desintegraba. Akira siempre había sido un padre dedicado. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y en los quince años siguientes, hasta que se había vuelto a casar, se había formado un vínculo muy especial entre padre e hija. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Alexis, aquel vínculo se ha bía ido rompiendo. Alexis se había encargado de ser lo más importante tanto en la vida de su ma rido como en su casa.

-No lo hago como un castigo, pero es obvio que te he mimado hasta límites insospechados y lo único que he conseguido es que no te importen nada los sentimientos de los demás...

-Eso no es cierto... -se defendió Sakura_, _des trozada.

-Me temo que sí. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es obligarte a que te enfrentes al mundo real tú sólita. Se acabó el ir a los bailes a la última moda y burlarte de las cosas que realmente importan...

-Pero...

-Tras la muerte de naruto, ¿quién te va a invi tar a fiestas donde se habla de generosidad hacia los demás? ¡Tu presencia en un acontecimiento de caridad haría que la gente tuviera náuseas!

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando por finalizada su conversación. Sakurase quería morir. Salió al vestíbulo y se dirigió a su apartamento, que estaba detrás de la casa principal, en los antiguos esta blos.

Estuvo un rato sin poder reaccionar por el im pacto. Llevaba diez días recibiendo continuas im presiones y ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Quince días antes había reservado una semana de vaca ciones con naruto en Bali. No había podido ni decírselo ni cancelarlas, con el consiguiente gasto. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por el dinero, pero ahora, de repente, sí.

¿Y qué importaba aquello cuando el hombre del que estaba enamorada se había prendado de su madrastra? La dulce y efusiva Alexis tan lacri mógena que chorreaba. naruto se había enamo rado de ella hasta la médula, parecía el amor de su vida y ella lo había rechazado, lo que había hecho que se suicidara.

-No quería que sucediera... ¡No lo he podido evitar! -le había dicho naruto sin importarle mu cho el dolor que le estaba infligiendo con su trai ción.

Aquel hombre, que era su mejor amigo, incluso su futuro marido... Y no había hecho más que uti lizarla desde el principio para tapar su relación con Alexis. Sakura sintió un temblor de pies a ca beza y se tapó la boca. Sus grandes ojos verdes se miraron en el espejo. Era demasiado alta y del gada. Desde luego, no tenía las femeninas curvas de Alexis, así que no era de extrañar que Naruto la hubiera preferido a ella.

¿Y Naruto? Sintió náusea. ¡Qué precio ha bía pagado por tener una relación con una mujer casada! Naruto... había muerto. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? En medio de todo el dolor, se alegraba de no haber hecho el ridículo al haberle ofrecido su cuerpo en Bali. ¡Habría salido corriendo! La señora Chiyo apareció en la puerta.

-Me temo que tu padre me ha pedido que haga tu equipaje.

-Oh... -dijo Sakuraviendo cómo su cara cu bierta de pecas se quedaba más pálida todavía. In tentó recomponerse para que la mujer no se preo cupara-. No pasa nada, ya soy mayorcita, me las apañaré.

-Echarte de casa no está bien -contestó la se ñora Chiyo con fuerza. Sakurase sorprendió puesto que, aunque llevaba muchos años con ellos, aquella mujer nunca se metía en sus asun tos.

-Solo es un malentendido familiar -dijo Sakuraencogiéndose de hombros, agradecida por aquella muestra de afecto, pero a la vez avergonzada-. Me voy a duchar.

Una vez en el baño, sorprendida por la conver sación con la señora Chiyo, marcó el teléfono de Ino, la única amiga que le quedaba.

-Ino, ¿me puedo ir a tu casa un par de días? Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, te lo digo en serio. De hecho, el ama de llaves me está haciendo las maletas.

-Pues, con toda la ropa que tienes, la pobre mu jer va para largo -rio Ino-. Sí, vente para acá. Así salimos esta noche y te aireas.

No estoy para muchas fiestas.

-Tienes que salir, hazme caso. Tienes que salir a la calle, hacer frente a los fotógrafos y decirles: «Pues sí, soy yo, ¿y qué?» -exclamó su amiga-. Dejaste a Naruto, sí, pero solo saliste con él unos meses. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que se emborra chara y se estrellase? -añadió sin pizca de tacto.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que quedarse en casa de Ino conllevaba un precio, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero para ir a un hotel y el resto de sus amigos habían dejado de llamarla. Tal vez Ino, que siempre estaba de buen humor, la alegrara un poco. Tal vez, salir una noche la hiciera olvidar la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Trabajar? -dijo Ino como si la palabra le diera alergia-. ¿Tú? ¿En qué? Quédate en mi casa hasta que tu padre se calme. A ti, como a mí, nos han educado para ser objetos decorativos inútiles y convertirnos en esposas, así que no es culpa nuestra.

-Pretendo ganarme la vida por mis propios me dios -contestó Sakura con testarudez-. Quiero de mostrarle a mi padre que no soy una mimada...

-Claro que lo eres. ¡No has trabajado en tu vida! Si te pones a trabajar, ¿de dónde vas a sacar tiempo para ir a la peluquería y a la manicura, para quedar a comer con las amigas o para esca parte una semana a alguna playa tropical? Sería espantoso.

La verdad es que sonaba fatal, pero tampoco era cierto que nunca hubiera trabajado. Había he cho montones de trabajos voluntarios sin remune rar, siempre para organismos de caridad, y había demostrado que se le daba de maravilla que los ri cos aflojaran el bolsillo. Otra cosa era trabajar para otros con un horario fijo y un sueldo mísero. Eso nunca lo había hecho, pero podía intentarlo... Cuatro horas después, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma. Estaban en un bar de moda, a solo dos mesas de sus antiguos amigos, que la miraban como si la quisieran matar. Se había puesto un conjunto que no se tenía que haber comprado y Ino se había enfadado un poco cuando le había di cho que no quería beber alcohol, sino zumo de na ranja. Así que, por no ofender a su única amiga, allí estaba bebiendo vodka.

-Si una amiga me dice que no quiere beber, me da la impresión de que me está tratando como si fuera superior -le dijo Ino tomándose un Tequila Sunrise en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ino se fue a hablar con alguien y Sakurase diri gió al baño. Se miró al espejo y se arrepintió de haber dejado que su amiga la convenciera para ponerse aquel top blanco y aquella falda tan corta. Aunque solía comprarse conjuntos atrevidos, luego apenas se los ponía. Mientras se preguntaba por qué sería aquello, oyó a un grupo de chicas hablando.

-¡No me puedo creer que Sakurahaya tenido la poca vergüenza de venir esta noche!

-Eso demuestra lo mala y despiadada que es...

-Tom le está advirtiendo a Ino que, si sigue yendo con ella, corre el riesgo de quedarse sin amigos.

-¿Cómo pudo tratar a Naruto así? Con lo di vertido y bueno que era...

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar. Volvió a la mesa y se bebió la copa de un trago. Aquella chicas ha bían sido amigas suyas. Ya no. De repente, todos la odiaban, cuando hacía pocas semanas tenía tan tas invitaciones para salir que no daba abasto. Lo único que quería era irse a casa. El problema era que no podía irse a su casa y que Ino se iba a enfa dar si le decía que no quería salir más.

Sí, Naruto parecía una buena persona. Así lo había creído ella hasta que un día había ido a la casa de campo que tenían y se lo había encontrado acostándose con Alexis. Al recordarlo, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Había pensado invitar a unos cuantos amigos para pasar el fin de semana. Como hacía tiempo que no iban, se acercó a la casa para ver cómo es taba. Al llegar, no vio el coche de su madrastra. Estaba feliz, en su nube, imaginando la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Naruto cuando le dijera que iba a celebrar su veinticinco cumpleaños en Bali.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando oyó unos rui dos. Eran unos gemidos. Había sentido miedo. En su ignorancia, no sospechó que lo que estaba oyendo era un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor. Supuso que era el viento y siguió subiendo. Desde el pasillo, vio con todo lujo de detalles a su madrastra disfrutando con su novio en una cama. Alexis estaba extasiada y Naruto no paraba de jadear, de decirle cuánto la quería y que no po dría aguantar otra semana sin verla. Sakurase ha bía quedado en el sitio. Alexis la vio y se puso a llorar.

Bueno, su madrastra se ganaba la vida llo rando. Lloraba por todo, incluso lloraba si la cena no estaba perfecta.

Así que no le costó mucho ponerse a llorar. Sakuralloró y gritó, pero de verdad, antes de echarlos de la casa. Luego, quemó las sábanas en el jardín.

En ese momento, en medio de sus recuerdos, llegó Ino y le dijo que se fueran a bailar.

Sasuke estaba en la parte de arriba con el dueño del local.

-La reconoceré en cuanto la vea. Menuda...

Sasuke sintió un terrible asco. El hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera de fiesta cuarenta y ocho horas después del entierro de Naruto era un claro indicio de cómo era.

-Es muy alta, aunque no muy guapa. No es mi tipo -añadió el hombre.

Aunque necesitaba un rostro para aquel nom bre, Sasuke no iba a actuar allí. No era su estilo. Él devolvía los golpes de forma sutil.

Se fijó en una mujer muy alta que estaba bai lando. Tenía el pelo del color rosa pastel y le caía sobre los hombros. La observó echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que se le tensa ban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tenía una be lleza rara y original, ojos grandes y una boca de ensueño. Por no hablar de su cuerpo, que quedaba bastante al descubierto con el modelito que lle vaba. Sasuke la miró con deseo y pensó que aquella noche no dormiría solo.

-Es esa... la rubia...

Sasuke miró en la dirección que le señalaba el hombre y vio a una rubia bajita con un pecho de escándalo. Así que esa era la bruja por la que Naruto había perdido la cabeza. No lo impre sionó lo más mínimo.

Vio que las dos mujeres hablaban entre sí y no le gustó, pero lo pensó mejor y le encantó. Al lle gar a la mesa, Ino se volvió hacia Sakura.

-He estado pensando que... bueno, que no sé si es muy buena idea que te quedes en mi casa...

-¿Te han dicho algo? -preguntó Sakura, dolida.

-Mira, siento mucho lo que te está pasando, pero tengo que pensar en mí y no quiero...

-¿Que te traten como a mí? -le espetó Sakura_. _Ino asintió.

-Será mejor que te vayas a un hotel y no te de jes ver mucho. Pasa a recoger tus cosas mañana. Ya verás cómo dentro de una semana la gente ya hablará de otras cosas -dijo Ino levantándose y yéndose a la mesa donde estaban todos los demás.

Durante unos segundos, Sakuratemió irse abajo y ponerse a llorar delante de todos. Prefirió volver a la pista de baile, donde, al menos, no la veían.

Se dejó llevar por la música y se puso a bailar. Sus ojos fueron a reposar sobre el hombre que es taba en la galería. Era alto, de pelo oscuro y tre mendamente atractivo.

Estaba en su salsa porque todas las mujeres lo estaban mirando y se debía de sentir como un niño en una juguetería. Sakurase dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Le miró las piernas, y si guió subiendo hasta el pecho. Al llegar allí y ver que estaba plana y que tenía la cara cubierta de pecas, desvió la mirada.

«La historia de mi vida», pensó Sakura_._

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y deseó que aquel hombre se acercara a ella y la sacara de allí.

Avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan débil, se dirigió a la barra.

De repente, sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Invito yo... -le dijo una voz al oído.

Sakurase giró sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más al comprobar que era el hombre de la galería. Era más alto de lo que parecía y tenía unos mara villosos ojos. Era muy hombre, demasiado hom bre.

Alucinada, lo vio chasquear los dedos en direc ción a alguien.

-Tengo pecas... –murmuró Sakurapor si no se había dado cuenta.

-Me encantaría contarlas -sonrió él. Sakura sintió que aquella sonrisa entraba en su maltrecho corazón y le devolvía la vida.

-¿Te gustan las pecas?

-Mañana te lo digo -contestó Sasuke.


End file.
